Social Classes
by Ale Curtis-Carter
Summary: Years later, Dallas Winston’s daughter becomes a little…too close with the son of a major soc. But what’s this? He’s now a…greaser? CHAPTER FIVE NOW FIXED.
1. Wake Up

Hey guys! Here's another story. Written in Hebrew class (again).

Summary: Years later, Dallas Winston's daughter becomes a little…too close with the son of a major soc. But what's this? He's now a…greaser?

Janice Winston sighed in defeat. She couldn't wake up her daughter. She never could.

"Dally go wake up your daughter." Dallas Winston looked up from the television with a grin.

"Although, I would be happy to wake _my_ daughter, she _is_ your daughter too." Dally walked into his daughter's room.

"Lindsey." He whispered. She didn't move.

"Lindsey." He said a little louder. She moaned and turned to face the other direction. Dally smiled. Unlike his wife, this amused him. His daughter was just like Dally. _Very_ stubborn. Not as tough, of course, as Dally wouldn't let her get _that_ tough. Dally himself wasn't even that tough anymore. Often, he found himself thinking hard to when and how he had softened. Nothing came to him. It wasn't that he had become a complete softie, just not as tough as when he was that reckless seventeen-year-old. No that's wrong. He was still as tough. He just showed much more emotion. Especially to his kids.

"C'mon baby, you gotta wake up,"

"Yeah." Lindsey muttered. "I'll be ready in a minute." Dally laughed. He knew this trick, one more minute. One more minute that would last until he walked back in.

"Naw, kid. You gotta get up now."

"Five more minutes." She then turned towards him, so he would see her pleading eyes.

"Please, Daddy?" Dally shook his head, grinning.

"I'll go get your brother up, and then I'm coming back." Dally left to wake his son.

"Bran." He said, standing next to his bed. Bran's eyes shot open.

"Hey, Dad." He yawned.

"Hey, kid. C'mon time to get up." Bran nodded and sat up in bed.

Bran Winston who was seventeen years old, reminded just about everyone of Dallas at that age. He and his sister, who was three years younger, had just about the same personality as Dally, and they both looked like him too. But Bran, being the same sex, was the spitting image of Dally. Bran was a very protective kid. Especially of his sister.

"Is Lin up?" He asked. Lindsey didn't particularly like to be called 'Lin', but she didn't mind _as much_ when it was Bran who was calling her it.

"Naw," Dally answered. "You wanna have a go?" Bran nodded and went to wake his sister.

"Hey, Lin, wake up." He said gently, pushing her hair back.

"I don't wanna." She mumbled.

"I know you don't. But you havta." Lindsey just moaned and turned to face the other direction.

"C'mon, Lin." He urged, just as gently. Just then, their mother yelled.

"Lindsey Winston! Get out of bed this instant!"

"See, Lin," Bran continued. "Mom wants you to get up."

"Yeah," She answered. "And so does Dad, and so do you. I don't." Bran chuckled.

"Tell you what," He said. "If you get up now, I'll take you wherever you want at lunch." Lindsey had skipped a grade when she had first started school, because being the youngest of the gang's kids at the time, they wanted her to be in the same grade as Ponyboy's daughter, Arielle. Since then, however, she was no longer the youngest. So since she had skipped the grade, she was in high school, at fourteen, in the same school as Bran. She looked at Bran. They always went off campus during lunch, but here Bran would let her choose where to go? She pondered the though, then shook her head.

"Nah. I rather sleep." Bran sighed.

"C'mon, Lindsey. You wanna get grounded? If you don't go, you know mom's gonna ground you. And if you ain't ready in the next ten minutes, I'm leaving without you, and you'll walk."

"Braa-aa-n!" She whined. All she wanted was to sleep.

"Please, Lin?" He asked again. "Just wake up! Do it for me!" Lindsey sighed. She knew she had to get up. For some reason, with the Winston siblings, when ever either of them said "Do it for me", the other did it, no matter what it was. She sat up in bed, rubbing her eyes.

"All right, all right, I'm up."

"LINDSEY WINSTON!" Her mother yelled again.

"She's up, Mom!" Bran answered for her. He left the room for her to change.

Okay, this was really boring, but I was introducing the characters and setting up and all and yeah. I promise it'll get better. Please review!

Ale


	2. Protectiveness

Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in a long time but I've been so busy you would have no idea. I've had this chapter written for a long time I just haven't been able to find the time to type it. I was really trying though. So I got home from a school trip to Pennsylvania last night and I have no school today to I'm typing it now. Thanks for reviewing and your support.

"Hey, Bran?" Lindsey asked from next to him in his car.

"Yup?"

"Can you just stop the car so I can get out? I don't wanna go to school." Bran looked at her as if her hair had just turned blue, and her skin purple. She'd expected this. She knew there was no way her overprotective brother would let her skip school.

"No!" He said firmly. She smiled innocently and shrugged. "And I _better_ not find out ya did, ya hear?" She only sighed.

"Lindsey." He said in a warning tone. Lindsey looked at him. Bran always called her 'Lin'. He only called her 'Lindsey' when he was acting strict. She didn't know why she listened to him. Sometimes she wondered. He was only her brother. Not her father. Yet, she always listened to him.

'I guess when someone loves you and protects you so much, you can't help but listen to them.' She often ended her thoughts about it with that.

"Lindsey!" Bran repeated breaking her out of her thoughts.

"Okay, okay." Bran looked at her and grinned and Lindsey couldn't help but grin back. They arrived at the school and got out.

"See you at lunch." Bran said and Lindsey nodded.

Lindsey was at her locker when a close friend of hers came to stand next to her.

"Hey, Lin!" He said with a grin. Lindsey rolled her eyes. She'd given up on telling her friends not to call her "Lin".

"Hey, Micky." He grabbed her suddenly around the waist.

"What are you doing?" She said shaking her head with a smile.

"Trying to make out with you." He answered grinning. Lindsey grinned as well. That was how she and her friends joked.

"Not in public!" She answered. They laughed and he let her go.

Micky Curtis was the son of Darry and his wife, Michelle. The bell rang and Lindsey didn't move.

"Ain't you gonna go to class?" Micky asked.

"Nah, I can be late. What's the worse that can happen?" Mickey shrugged with a wild grin. The two stood there just talking when a very familiar voice said from behind them,

"Shouldn't you be somewhere?" They turned around to see Bran standing there with his arms crossed.

"See ya later, Lin." Micky said giving her a kiss on the cheek. She smiled at him and he left.

"See ya, Bran." He said giving him a slap on the back as he passed by.

"Later, Mick." Bran answered and then turned to his sister.

"You told me you wouldn't skip, Lindsey." He said firmly.

"I'm not. I wasn't. I just got caught up. I just got caught up. I was just gonna be a little bit late." Bran looked at her skeptically.

"Have I ever lied to you before?" Bran smiled shaking his head.

"Exactly." She said with a 'told-ya-so' kind of grin.

"See ya later, kid. I'll see ya at lunch." They went to their classes.

Okay, it's sucking and boring but I got to fill it up until I can get to the actual plot. It'll get better I SWEAR! Bear with me! Please review!

Ale


	3. Rides

Hey, guys I'm so sorry. I know it's taking me along time to update…I'm just really busy. I have finals now, so yeah…Here it is!

"Hey, Lin, what are you doing after school?" Janice asked.

"I have rehearsal." She answered. She was finishing up some homework that she "forgot" to do the night before.

"Oh, already?"

"Uh huh."

"Well, I have to work late today, so I'm not going to be able to pick you up. And your dad's going out with your Uncle Steve."

"What about Bran?"

"What _about_ Bran?" Bran asked walking into the living room.

"Can you pick me up from rehearsal?"

"Sorry, hun, I have a date."

"Whatever. I'll find a ride." Lindsey said.

"What time are you going to be done?" Janice asked.

"The same time as every other play I'm in…including the one that ended two weeks ago. Eight o'clock. But with notes and Tech meetings at the end and all…I'll probably be home around nine."

"Okay." Janice said and walked out.

"You sure you'll find a ride?" Bran asked.

"Eh, I'll find something. And if I don't, I'll walk home."

"No you won't." Bran said protectively. "It's not safe walking alone at nine o'clock at night."

"Bran, I'll be fine."

"Lindsey, I don't care. You're not walking home. You understand me?" Lin rolled her eyes. Sometimes he was a little…too protective.

"All right, all right, but what if I don't find a ride?"

"Then…" He paused to think a minute. "My date's at 7:30. By five o'clock you call me and tell me if you have a ride. If you don't I'll pick you up."

"What about your date?"

"I'll drop you off and go out again." He answered.

"Look, how 'bout this," Lindsey offered. "I'll find a ride near the beginning…if I can't get one, I'll call Uncle Pony or Uncle Soda or something…if I can't get a ride with anyone I'll call you. I'm sure I will, though…with six uncles and most of them have kids…I'll find something. Don't worry."

"Can't help it." He said. Lindsey rolled her eyes.

"Whatever." Bran chuckled and ruffled her hair.

School had gone by uneventfully and Lindsey was walking into the cafeteria for rehearsal. As usual, she was one of the first ones there.

"Hey, Linz." Drew, the Tech Director greeted her.

"Hey, Drew!" She greeted back. They sat there talking a while, waiting for everyone else to get there when someone who Lin didn't recognize came and said that her brother was outside wanting to talk to her. Lin got up and went.

"Hey, Bran."

"Hey, you have a ride?" He asked.

"Rehearsal hasn't even started…everyone isn't even there yet."

"Fine. Call me when you get a ride."

"Okay." Bran hugged her and left.

"Okay, who wants to take me home today?" Lin asked the circle of people sitting there.

"Where do you live?" The same kid who had told her about Bran being outside asked. Lindsey told him and he said,

"Yeah, sure. I'll take you home. You live a block away from me."

"Awesome." Lindsey asked, thinking to herself that she didn't even know his name.

Okay, guys! There's the next chapter! Hope you enjoyed. With time, it'll get better. I promise. Please review!

Ale


	4. Meeting Hal

Hello guys! Sorry it's been so long! Here's the next chapter! (This chapter starts off right where the last one left off.)

Thinking that she had to call her brother, Lin figured she'd wait about an hour and a half, Bran should be home by then. Lin looked around the room smiling. She couldn't help it. She loved the plays so much. She felt like it was a whole big family. It was full of Greasers, Socs and middle-classers all alike. There were no social classes here. When it came to the theatre program, money meant nothing. And Lin loved it.

"Up front!" Mark, the director called and everyone went to sit by the stage. Mark began to talk about the play and things. After he was done, Drew called Tech over to him.

"Hey, guys! Okay, just to make sure everyone knows their jobs, although I know you all do, I'm gonna announce it." Lin waited patiently. She knew her job. She was a stagehand. She did want to know who she would be working with though.

"Okay, stagehands." Drew went on. "Lin, Jake, Mike, Erin, Julie and Hal." Hal. That sounded unfamiliar to Lin. She looked around. There was only one person she didn't recognize. It was the guy who had offered to take her home.

"Okay," Drew said. "Today you're all just gonna watch the play so you get more or less what's going on."

"So you're name's Lin, then?" Hal asked Lin with a smile.

"Lindsey." She grinned back. "Everyone calls me Lin, though. I never particularly liked it…but I've grown to accept it. Hal's a nice name though." She told him.

"Yeah." He answered. "I like it. I'm the only person in my family who likes their name." There was about a second of silence, while they both smiled at each other.

"Well we didn't exactly introduce ourselves properly." Hal broke the silence.

"Hal Landen." He introduced extending his hand with an even wider smile than before. Lin's smile widened as well.

"Lindsey Winston." She shook his hand. Lin and Hal talked for a while before Lin remembered she had to call Bran.

"Do you have a phone by any chance?" Hal shook his head.

"No, sorry." She nodded and went to find someone who did. She finally did and she called Bran at the house.

"Hello?" She heard a very familiar voice, her cousin Jackson's voice, who was the son of Johnny and his wife Julia.

"Hey, Jacks!" She greeted.

"Hey, Lin! How are ya?" He answered.

"I'm good…Bran there?"

"Yeah hold on." She then hears Jackson yell "Yo, Winston! Lin's on the phone!"

"Hey, Lin." Bran greeted.

"Hey, I have a ride."

"Who?" Bran asked.

"Hal Landen."

"Don't know who that is…"

"Neither did I 'till today.—Oh, I gotta go! See ya!" Lin hung up and went back to rehearsal.

Okay, the plot's starting to heat up! What do you think! Please review! Thanks!


	5. Protectiveness again

I feel horrible! I knew I had to update this but I didn't realize how long it had been since I did. I'm so sorry, please keep reading.

The first person to third person switch has now been fixed. Thanks, Mak for pointing it out.

Rehearsal ended and I went to get my stuff.

"Ready?" A voice asked behind me. I turned around and smiled at Hal.

"Yeah." I followed him to his car. He was really hot…but there was something else. He was incredibly nice too. Oh, no…I think I might like him. Liking someone is so complicated. Its like, do I like him? I'm never really sure.

"So how long have you been involved in theatre?" Hal asked. I could tell he was just trying to make conversation.

"I've loved it since kindergarten. You?"

"I've been into it for a long time too, I've just never gotten myself involved."

"It's a great thing to be involved in." I said thinking about all the great memories I had involving theatre.

"Yeah, it is." We talked about some more things and I quickly found out he was really funny. We arrived at my house and I invited him in. No one was home.

"Want something to drink?" She offered.

"Uh, sure." She brought him a coke and they sat down. They talked for a long time, not even noticing the time. They realized it was about eleven when Bran walked in.

"What's going on?" He asked switching into protective brother mode.

"Nothing's going on, Bran. I'm sitting here with Hal and we're talking."

"At eleven o'clock?" I looked at my watch.

"Yeah that's right." I answered.

"I think it's time you leave." Bran told Hal.

"Bran!" I said.

"It's time who leaves?" Dad's voice came from the door.

"Lindsey's friend, here." Bran provided, glaring at Hal.

"Bran, can you stop!" I said.

"Who is this?" Dad asked in the same, protective tone.

"Hal Landen." Hal stood, finally having a moment to speak.

"Landen…?" Dad's tone went from protective to angry.

"Uh, yeah." Hal looked back at me than back to Dad. I shrugged, confused.

"Any relation to Jonathan Landen?"

"Uh, yeah…he's my father."

"I think you need to leave now." Dad said dangerously.

"Dad!" I said, my voice rising.

"No…no, it's okay. I'll see you at school." Hal said to me and left.

"What the hell was that!" I yelled. Bran too was surprised. There seemed to be something more to Dad kicking him out then just protectiveness for his daughter.

"Me?" Dad asked. "What's with you having a Soc in the house?"

"A soc? First, what does it matter what he is as long as we get along? And second, he is not! He lives a block away!"

"No, Lindsey. That boy is a Soc. His father was one of the biggest Socs out there when I was a kid. If I could even begin to tell you all the times I got jailed because of him."

"I don't believe it. Why would he lie to me before he even knew me?" I said. "Forget this. I'm going to my room."

I'm so sorry I haven't updated in forever. Please forgive me, and review.

-Ale


End file.
